A Broken panorama
by hitomi129
Summary: after the tournament in Makai , Botan and kurama already had a happy relation ship. But what if Botan had a flash back of all of her memory and recalled the person responsible for her death.........suck sums gomen..youkokurama X Botan CHAPTER 5!
1. the dreamers of reality

**Hi there………… Hitomi desu… I'm a new writer here on so…be nice okay….arigatou gozaimasu and before I forget……as I write my first fic…**

_I don't own yuyu hakusho……………or any anime!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Memory of a dream

_Who are you…..?_

…

_Where did you come from….?_

…

_Do you even notice someone like me….?_

…

_I guess not. Cause you can't even hear me…._

…

_And if you'll just look at me with those amethyst orbs…_

…

_Disgust will only fill your heart._

_End of POV_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Who am I …?_

………

_Where do I go from here……?_

………

_Can anyone hear me……?_

………

_I suppose no one hear me and what my heart speaks of……_

………

_Save me _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so this is the "_cliffhanger"_. I'll try uploading as soon as I can. Thank for your time!


	2. seeing you from afar

**Hi there again….once again I'm hitomi..and now I'm uploading the 2****nd**** part of this fic….so I hope you'll enjoy it!!! Thnks for the reviews..hope you continue…..**

" **I don't own yuyu hakusho"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Makai, a world enveloped by darkness. A land full of beasts that harm and kill their prey. In this world, you can never be weak or else, you'll surely die unnoticed. But who would have thought that such place where hatred overpowers above all, will own an heiress of beauty. A princess that you can never call a beast for when you'll look at her she'll drown you through her amethyst orbs. Her beauty is true yet her sincerity is being doubted. This was story a prisoner that freed herself from darkness….but when she had thought happiness will stay by her side , will this be the time when future will betray her….the one that was named as….._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Moon forest**_

"_PRINCESS BOTAN!!" shouted the guards as they continue to search for the princess. It was an order made by the king Yashura , the king of all chimeras._

"_The princess escaped us with her little trick again, eh?" shouted the general of the troupe._

"_yet continue the search!!!" continued the general , after releasing a loud sigh due to there loss_

" _yes sir!!" shouted all his men , for they knew that if they weren't able to find her death will surely be the prize_

_But not far from the forest Botan was hiding behind a tree, who overheard the the army's conversation. This made her smirk and soon she made a run towards the heart of the woods…towards the place where the light of hope reaches makai….the place called.._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**MOONLIT LAKE……**_

"_Yes... I've finally made it" Botan said, trying to catch her breath for she was very exhausted in running the distance and as soon as she raised her head and saw the deep lake, she whispered to herself " I'm back , once again". She spoke her words with full gladness as if she felt she was being reborn. This was always the feeling that overcomes her senses since the very first day she went to the lake and though her father doesn't permit it , she would always come no matter what the circumstances are , for she felt that the lake wishes for her and it was now her duty to go and see ._

_Not far from her place is a youkai leaping from tree to tree. The youkai smiled for it was another successful thieving. He stole a magical mirror from the kingdom of cronus ,leaving only spots for despair to the kingdom. As he continues leaping the view of the princess were easily caught by his eyes , this made stop and take a look at her from a distance. He always likes the path he passes thru in every thieving , for this path is the way where he always gets a glimpse of a figure of a lady taking of her hood from her head and revealing sky colored locks and amethyst eyes. This started a long time ago , always seeing her from far away yet he never tried to show himself or even introduce himself. Is it fear or another of feeling this was always the fact that hurt him in a way he can't understand yet he can't stop from seeing her even though she doesn't even notice her, a big question to him but he clearly knows that the only thing he can understand now is that , a slight glimpse of her is pleasure more than any kind of richness over makai. And soon after taking a glimpse , he continued his journey towards the lair in order to celebrate his triumph with his companioins._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Youkai's lair……….**_

"_Youko you're late, what took you so long?" kuronue asked him as acrowd of youkais began to celebrate for their masters success. "it's nothing , don't mind it , I returned didn't I?" he answered coldly to his friends inquiry. Youko kurama was always like that friend or foe , he's always as cold as ice._

"_youko, my friend why the cold face, are you disappointed or something?". Kuronue put his arm on his friends shoulder as he begin to introduce the women who will "help" them celebrate the occasion. His men were very excited to get close to the women but quite disappointed that their master gets to choose first. They were creatures who feed on lust and pleasure. Kurama were the same creature as them but very unique in a way that……_

" _fuck those bitches all you want just let them disturb me" kurama said coldly , facing the other way to go to his cave ._

" _youko wait , whe…where are you going ?" kuronue wondered where hi friend will lead to.._

"_I'm taking a nap, so stop asking okay!" kurama said once again with a ice cold tone as he continues to walk on his cave_

" _sleep? Why so early?" kuronue continued the conversation but youko kurama didn't even bother to reply and as he vanishes into the deep darkness of the cave, kuronue can't help but whisper to himself , "letting your guard doesn't mean you'll get hurt"……after those him and the other youkai's continue with their feast._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Midnight at moonlit lake……**_

_Botan was still standing at the edge of the lake , not even a single word came out on her lips. The only things she can hear are the winds that blew on her face and the sounds made by the bushes that dances with it that became…louder…louder…louder until…._

"_Princess Botan, there you are!!!" as one of the castle maids appeared form the bushes bursting out in tears of joy for being able to find her. She tried to clean herself from the leaves that stuck on her for crawling into the bushes just to find the princess. She is Urepides, botan's best and one and only friend inside the impenetrable castle._

"_Lady Botan I'm glad I found you!. now..now let's go back sha-" Urepides was cut off_

"_Don't you even wonder how does it feel to a fish in the lake?" botan face was now covered with hood of her cloak. But despite being covered she can't hide the scar in her heart as she said those words not even facing her friend and looking at her straight in the eyes. Indeed she was sad and incomplete._

"_botan…?" urepides spoke in a concerned tone for feeling the sadness of her friend. She wanted to scold herself for not being to help her in the very small way. She was always there… just there…seeing her despair yet she was still considered as a friend by the princess._

"_Being able to swim on a deep wide place, but still bound by walls and bricks. Feeling safety but being limited…………" botan continued_

_Upon hearing that Urepides knew what Botan really feels. She knows very well that she isn't free. From the moment she was born and to moment of her death she will still be bound to he father who will use his daughter's beauty to deceive, gain power and continue his selfish acts._

_Silence reigned for a moment until. Botan faced her friend and a happy face she said' "of course we don't know. Were not fishes not fishes aren't we?" . Botan is was a lie but she doesn't her friend to get involved with her problems so she smiled even though she doesn't want to just, for friend…for her not to get worried_

" _botan……" Urepides said with sadness_

"_Okay! So before my father kills us both…lets go back to the impenetrable castle" botan put up her energetic self again as she stretches her arms and walk past her friend to go back to the lightning city , the city ruled by her father in makai._

"_botan!" Urepides called her while looking down_

"_!!" botan was shocked causing her to turn her gaze back to Urepides._

_Her friend raised her head up with a determined look smiling sweetly at her saying , "I'll pray..pray..and pray. and I won't stop until that certain someone comes to your life and free you from all your pain…" . she said looking straight into Botan's eyes_

_Botan was shocked but was really touched by Urepides' words._

"_thank you……"_

_And they continued there journey back to the city…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Okay…so here's my update hope you like it……and if you don't ….i'll try making it better nextime……so pls..have patience on me….thnks …and if you happen to read my story pls. continue to read and revie okay!!...c u nextime_


	3. we're halfway there

-1**Sorry I'm late for my update!!!…coz I had many things to do lately…anyway I changed the fonts…so it will be easier to read thanks**

**Anyways…..I don't own yuyu hakusho okay!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Impenetrable castle_

"your highness , lady Botan has arrived"

The king of lightning city , Ceres stood up from his throne and angrily summons his servant to let his daughter in. Surely the king does not even half of botan's features. His daughter was like a delicate flower that can never be touched nor plucked but he……he , Ceres , a king with a feature of a dragon , he was blue like the deepest depths of the sea unlike botan's blue that resembles the sky.

As soon as the guards opened the large door , amethyst orbs were seen a signal that Botan has arrived. She walked through the aisle at which at the end his father stood enraged. She greeted her father and bowed down to the king.

"father , I have arrived" botan faced his father with an anxious face. She knows what will be the consequences of her actions and Urepides is no exception for such.

"and where have you been?" her father eyed her with serious eyes that soon changed when he saw her muddy cloak that gave him a disgusted look.

" I see , back to the lake again?"

"…." no reply came to botan

"you dare not to answer your father?" her father was angrier

"bu.….but your highn-" urepides tried to speak a word but…..

"silence servant!!!" the king interrupted her

"I….I have had enough of such actions Botan , every now and then you disobey my orders….every now and then!!"her father continued

Botan wanted to speak for her side. She wanted to say that the only thing that she wanted was freedom and nothing else but she couldn't for she knows that all the people in the palace would be punished. So she to try and please her father and do whatever he wants her to do even if its getting married to someone she doesn't love.

" if you won't tell me anything , then I will still give you a chance to save yourself….claim that you are wrong, say that you're sorry for what you did and promise…promise me to never do it again" the typhoon was now back to calm . The king's love for her daughter reigned . He loves his daughter so much, she's like a jewel to him so no matter how angry he is he will still forgive his daughter.

But botan's response was no where to be heard.

"have I done something wrong?…if I admit I am wrong I'll kill myself" she thought to herself. She is firm with her decisions , she won't admit defeat , she'll stand for what she believes in.

"botan ? " the king impatiently waited for a response but after all the waiting , nothing came out of botan's mouth.

"lady botan…" urepides whispered botan to talk

" I'm sorry ,…." the king heard botan's voice and thought that she was about to admit she was wrong but…

" I stand for what I did" botan courageously faced her father. This made the king enraged but managed to put up a calm face

" well then , if that was your stand , then……I shall take your freedom away" botan knew this was coming she perfectly knew about this but …..not her father's next words

" and not only that , I shall have to vanquish you from the kingdom and let you live on the dragon's tower and never come back to my kingdom unless I told you so" the king ordered. For a father it will really hurt to send his daughter far away especially to the dragon's tower.

"but your majesty-" a servant spoke

"enough!!!, if my daughter stands for what she believes in then I think she should clean her mind" botan's father spoke

"but the dragon's tower your majesty…." the servant inquired until….

"are you certain ….fa..ther?" botan's low voice began to be heard again

The king was hurt about his daughter's words but…..still it is not right to see a weak king. So he stood tall and said

" am I king , you don't have the right to question me "

And by her father's words , botan was sent to the dragon's tower

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half moon - night

Youko's lair

"youko , where are you heading?" kuronue asked his friend as he noticed youko ignoring the girls sent to satisfy the wolf thieves' lust.

But instead , no reply came he walked off as if no one asked him a question or anything. This caused kuronue to let go of his women and follow youko.

They walked , leaped in every tree , run and even encounter makai monster but this was nothing youko couldn't handle. but as they do so kuronue grew impatient of what they are doing so he stop youko …however when he was about to block his way

" we're here" youko said as he landed on he's two feet followed by kuronue

"?" kuronue wondered what his friend was thinking because to be serious , the place they were standing was just the open waters

" what's this?" he inquired

" our next thieving will be in this place " youko released a smirk on his face while staring at the waters

" are you kidding? There's not even a sign of gold nor gems here…your obviously fooling yourself" kuronue stammered

By this youko gave him a sly smirk and said " gold? Gems? There will be numbers of them ….**when the full moon shines"**

And with that kuronue knew of youko's plan they're going to infiltrate the place where all the riches of the impenetrable castle was kept which is the…

" the **dragon's tower!!**"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------okay …..it's a cliffhanger again but I'll update sooner I promise just R&R okay

Enjoy!!!


	4. unveiling the dragon's tower

Hi guys…..I'm back for the update!!!

By the way: "I don't own yu yu hakusho…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Impenetrable castle…..**

"My lord, I beg of you!!" urepides' voice began to hover all over the castle as she tries to beg the king, ceres to let Botan return to the kingdom. It has been days since Botan's exile to the Dragon's tower and urepides was really worried about her.

"NO!! I am king and I need not to answer anyone!!" the king was very cold. He didn't even gaze at urepides and just easily dismissed on the throne room

Urepides began to walk outside the throne and just then she saw master galleon, the wise one on the castle. Master galleon was the oldest and wisest person all over the kingdom of ceres. He works as a member of the council along with the king and the others. Along the way to the throne room to see the king, he saw urepides and decided to talk to her since she was very upset upon closing the doors from the throne room

"Let it be, he is the king after all..." he said nearing at urepides, trying to comfort her with his words

Urepides was shocked at first for it was her first time to talk to a high council, so she averted her gaze and "but my lord, lady Botan is in danger, great misfortune is always present outside the lightning city and I'm too afraid for her….especially when I think about the youkais near the dragon's tower"

Master galleon eyed urepides for a second but later on smirked at her words

"Danger? Surely, youkai's **near** the dragon's tower were dangerous…..but I wonder what's more dangerous, the place near the tower or tower itself?" surely master galleon knew everything about the tower and by the way he was asking urepides , she knew that master galleon was playing with her…..

"Huh? Master galleon …." Urepides was now beginning to understand the wise one's words

"What?" he said as if he doesn't know anything

"Do…you…the. Dragon- "

"OH there you are master galleon, the king has been waiting for you!!!" a voice of the messenger from the throne room suddenly cut off urepides question. This made her froze like ice.

"Oh I see, well then, I might as well get inside now, goodbye lady urepides" the wise one spoke as if nothing happened

"Master galleon!!" urepides lips began to speak again

Before entering the throne room, master galleon looked back at her and said in a serious manner "if you wish to know the truth that surrounds the mysterious tower, see me at the library at midnight

Again, urepides was shocked and stood in her position for a while trying to make his words register in her mind.

"The dragon's tower ….what kind of place is it _Botan_?" urepides began to ask herself when she was already alone on the hallways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Youko's lair**

"Hey, youko! I heard that there's another thieving…where will it be?" yomi asked as he enter Youko's cave

Youko was busy counting the gems and precious entities robbed during the last thieving. Throwing all the things he believes worthless and only paying importance to the jewels with high quality.

"Kuronue surely has a big mouth isn't he?" youko replied not even looking at him and still doing his business

"Don't be angry to him since I'm the only who knows about it other than you two , besides it's rude to keep it to yourself" he said to youko.but youko was still not listening to him until…

"The dragon's tower huh?" yomi said in a serious tone

Youko stopped at what he is doing and faced yomi "and what about it?

"You're not dumb are you?"

"Yes I'm not and you kill could me if I am" youko eyed him seriously

"You're risking too many lives in this thieving!!" yomi scolded youko

"That's why I didn't inform anyone!!" youko shouted

Suddenly the mood inside the cave changed anger to calm. Yomi sighed upon youko decision to rob the dragon's tower

"Are you sure about this? Are you willing to get involved with the king Ceres?"

Youko was silent for a moment but suddenly realized that even if the king himself knew that he robbed his majesty's property, he is sure to escape the king's anger because after all he is _youko_

"Yes…"

"Fine! Be that way, just return in one piece" finally he managed to have an answer to his question. And with that, yomi left the cave.

"_Yomi…what a fool" _youko thought as he eyed yomi in his exit

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Midnight**_

**Impenetrable castle's library**

"Urepides …so you've come after all. Are you that desperate?" master galleon's carefree attitude was starting to be obvious again as he heard the door open and reveal a person covered in cloak as he lights three candles as a form of light.

"Master galleon" urepides revealed her identity to him. She was desperate and anxious to know the secret of the dragon's tower for she wants to know what situation botan has got into. Is she really in danger?

"I know what you are here for, take a seat" master galleon was a man of wisdom. He knows everything about makai and the mysteries behind it including the infamous _Dragon's tower_

"But master ….are you sure this is fine?"

"Hmmm…?"

"A….are you sure that this conversation won't be a bother to you?"

Upon seeing urepides, he knew that she was really determined to learn about botan's safety and that was enough reason to tell her about the secret of the tower

"Are you talking about the king?" master galleon inquired

"Yes, what if he learns about your actions and punish you?" urepides said

"You care about your friend don't you?" the master began to scold her for caring about other people.

"Yes…."

"Then stop caring for others!!" Master galleon began to scold her for her concern for him. Although it was weird to scold a person for caring for you, he just doesn't want to be close to anyone and anyone close to him.

"Ye...Yes sir I will keep that in mind" urepides suddenly became shy towards the master and bowed down in embarrassment.

"Sigh" master galleon released a sigh and pulled on a calmer mood.

"Well as everything is settled then try listening now, will you…"

"Yes, master…"

And now the secret was ready to be unveiled…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Master galleon's story_

_The tower of the dragon can never be seen in an ordinary day or night. It was done in order to protect all the riches of the impenetrable castle for the tower's main function was to be a store room of all the riches of this kingdom._

_No one has ever known this information aside from me, the king and the other council_

_All that the others know was just the location of the tower itself…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"The sea of infinity" urepides added for she herself was knows that it was the only she knows about the tower.

"Indeed" the wise one added

"But master, how was Botan brought there if it cannot be seen…?" urepides wondered

"Have you ever noticed the moon here in makai?" urepides questions was returned through another question that confused her more

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Master galleon's story_

_The moon's light is the only way for you to see the tower. When the full moon disappears so is the tower_

_As the clouds unveil the round full moon, the sea will reflect its light and from that reflection a large tower will rise up as if it was trying to reach the moon itself. Water will rise and will become ice to function as a staircase for the tower………and by using it, you will be able to reach the only entrance_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But then, why haven't I heard any news about the tower being robbed?" urepides inquired

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Master galleon's story_

……_if you get to the tower with an intention of robbing its riches the tower will quickly return to the bottom of the sea carrying you with it and as it rises back in another full moon, the life and the energy of the person will be drained…..just like the water_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"If you say that then botan will-"released urepides

"you're friend won't die, for she never intended to rob the tower in the first place and if the king himself ordered her to be there, she would be safe for the king has complete control of the tower" master galleon answered

"But if the tower goes back to the bottom of the sea….what will happen to her?" urepides asked again

"She will be in deep slumber by that time but then……..her memories.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Master galleon's story_

_There are rules that the tower follows_

_First, if it was the king's decision for you to be there your memories when you were in the there will be drained making you forget all of it._

_And second when the being with a bad intent to rob the tower survives from the curse that I told you, he or she will still forget all about the tower as he gets out of it._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"and how do you regain the memories?"

"No one knows about that since all beings with ruthless motives who try to rob the tower died when it submerged, no one with a bad intent survived from that tower" master galleon ended his story

Urepides bid the master goodbye and returned to her quarters without anyone knowing it. The story and the rules about the tower still bothered. It was long night for her but still as she saw the full moon on her window…

_Botan be safe_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sea of infinity**

"Well youko, here we are, your graveyard" kuronue joked on youko

"Shut up!!"

"Geez….I'm just trying to help"kuronue added

"You're not helping" youko said eyeing the sea

Later on, just like what master galleon said to urepides the tower rose up from the moon's reflection. The water also rose and encircled the tower like a dragon figure and suddenly turned into ice.

"I'll join you if you want" kuronue's words suddenly changed the mood

"No need, because if you can't feign your true intent you'll die" youko said seriously

"Well, I'm not saying this as a subordinate; I'm saying this as a friend"

"Huh?" youko faced his friend

"When that moon vanishes together with tower I want you to be here okay!! In one piece"

Youko gave him a smirk "I'm youko you know"

And just then he used his great speed to climb up the staircase towards the tower…….

_Now let's see what's in store for me……_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The dragon's tower**

It was a dark place. Not even one light could be seen. This was the situation when youko reached the tower, but even though it's dark he used his unique eyesight to see through the darkness.

Precious jewels, mountains of gold, prestigious linens were scattered all over the place

Youko was really wide eyed upon what he saw it was really the store room of the impenetrable kingdom. A pendant suddenly caught his attention but as he tried to reached for it…

"**Oh! I didn't know I have visitors….." **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, now I'm really tired……. it's quite long but still a "hang" chapter sorry I just want to clear the dragon tower thing…..sorry

But I promise since the you and botan scenes are nearing (next chapter) I'll try to make it a nice one okay…..you'll be surprised of what botan did………(I'm writing the next chapter )

Hope you like it

Hitomi129

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. meet me through the darkness

Hi there again…it's been so long since I last updated a fic of mine…

**Hi there again…it's been so long since I last updated a fic of mine….okay. Okay!!**

**I'm not going to make any excuses….anyway for those who still support this fiction….i hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**And even though I haven't updated in a long time it doesn't mean that I own yuyu hakusho…so mind you!! IT'S NOT MINE!!**

**Chapter 4 **

_**The dragon's tower**_

_It was a dark place. Not even one light could be seen. This was the situation when youko reached the tower, but even though it's dark he used his unique eyesight to see through the darkness._

_Precious jewels, mountains of gold, prestigious linens were scattered all over the place_

_Youko was really wide eyed upon what he saw it was really the store room of the impenetrable kingdom. A pendant suddenly caught his attention but as he tried to reached for__** it…**_

"_**Oh! I didn't know I have visitors….."**_

……….!

Youko was shocked from what he had heard. '_How can a life form possibly live in a tower that sinks and leaves no survivors?'_ youko tried…tried. And tried to ask him the same question over and over again but still, the answer was never found.

"Euripides, is that you?" the woman began to speak to him again. Her voice was charming in youko's ears it like music to him. Her lingering scent captured all his senses and it's as if her whole being gives light in the darkest days of the tower.

But instead of being gentle…………….

"WHO ARE YOU?!" youko grabbed the nearest weapon he could grab it yield it to the woman that was now standing in front of him.

His eyes can see through the darkness and through that darkness, he could see the light, the light of an untouched beauty with eyes that he was sure, was looking straight at him.

"I beg of you!! Please don't do this!!" the woman with hair so long and colored by the sky began to plead as if things were a matter of life and death but one things for sure….that life and death wasn't about her……

"If you wish to rob this place, please try doing somewhere else. I do not wish for you to die in a place like this, what will happen to your family, to your wife and children??"

"!" is that supposed to be a joke. Well whatever the answer may be it sure made youko want to laugh. Indeed he consumed lust with women many times but neither did he attempt to have a child nor a family. He laughed and laughed and laughed. He was digging his burial now for as he laughed he lowered his guard down and if he wasn't lucky he could get killed in an instant.

In return, the woman was also shocked about what's happening right now. A moment ago she was alone and then came him, pointed a sword to her and then started laughing??

Until it came to the point that she can't resist it anymore and what to ask why….

"Pardon me?? Did I offend you in a way?"

Youko didn't move one bit and just stared at her beautiful orbs until he came to the conclusion that she could even kill a fly and thus, she's harmless…he lowered his guard down and asked..

"Lady! You have a name?" he was really a confident man to begin his words in such a breezy manner when in the first place it's only been 15 minutes consumed in their conversation.

"If I tell you would you leave?"

"I don't know I'll think about it…" youko answered humorously which is kind of' unique and unusual for him to do.

"Then I won't tell you" she began to protest

"Then that gives me no reason to leave then…" he cut her off

No matter how you look at it, it still remains the same youko won the battle of the wits…

"Botan"

'Botan, Botan, and Botan her name continuously echoed in his ear'

"What a nice name!"

"And you are…" Botan began to inquire

"I'm…."

"I'm..?" trying to continue his sentence

"I'm……"

"I'm…?" she's not impatient for the answer

"I'M A THIEF" yep! Youko the famous thief was playing around with a woman he barely even knew and was now irritated to him.

Botan was really irritated to what he had answered 'what a ……' and then the moment to play with him started to play in botan's mind something that is unusual for her to do too…

"Well, if you're not gonna tell me who you are. I'll just call you……" Botan tried to think of a name that food fit him as she turned to look as she saw his…..

"Cat ears! Mr. Cat Ears!!" she childishly told him

Youko was stunned about her attitude. Their was something different in her. Something special…something…

" !!"

"What's that??"

"It's the tower!! It's gonna sink, the moon is starting to be concealed please!! You must leave at once…" Botan started to beg for "his" life.

Youko knew he has to go. But one thing that stops him is……

"Okay, but you're coming with me" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to their way towards the one and only exit. But just then, a spark from an electric barrier began to light up thus being the hindrance to their way"

"The curse is working…" Botan whispered

"What?" Youko seem to have heard of it

Botan looked at him and said "go!!"

"No! I won't leave you here and die"

"You don't know me…"

"Whether I don't or I do, one thing is for sure you'll die in here"

And again another argument was established by them. Actually it is pretty much amazing how two unfamiliar creatures manage to establish an interactive conversation…….until

"YOUKO!!" kuronue began to shout his name

Indeed the dragon tower had already sunk right before kuronue's eyes…

**That's it….pretty much about the two of them hope you'll like it and pls….if you have time….try writing a review okay….sayonara!! **


End file.
